guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramlethal Valentine/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Ramlethal Valentine. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * (''-SIGN-'') ** "Surrender your future." ** "You are a creature without purpose." ** "It is my mission that gives me purpose." ** Sol: "Yes, I am. Surrender or die." ** I-No: "Once? ...I don't really know." ** Bedman: "What are you?" * (''-REVELATOR''-) ** "Future..." ** "Resist... the future." ** Sol: "I will not betray... I wish to correct." * Sin (post-''REV 2''): "I'm going to bet everything on the Double Chemical Burger. I'm not backing down..." ;Outro * (''-SIGN-'') ** "I'm done. Get rid of this thing. Disgusting." ** "Do whatever you want with it. What a mess." ** "That thing has no purpose. Get rid of it." * (''-REVELATOR-'') ** "I still don't know how to adjust... I'm sorry." ** "You've sustained more damage. Focus on recovery." ** "Experience has more value than specs. This too, is studying." ** Sol: "I don't have time to waste here. I need to save El..." ** Elphelt: "Even you can't stand in my way... I'll bring you back." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Removal successful." ** "My head hurts..." ** (''-SIGN-'') *** "It is my mission that gives me purpose." *** "Surrender your future." *** "You are a creature without purpose." *** Sol: "You are useless. Go away now." ** (''-REVELATOR-'') *** "The match isn't over...I can't let my guard down." *** "That was all I have. You shouldn't stand up." *** "Humans... I must never underestimate." * Instant Kill reactions: ** All Dead ** This is...me? ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** Theater of Pain ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ;Winning * Self (''-SIGN-''): "I am meaningless. Therefore, so are you." * Sol: "If you were to be eliminated, then the threat to us would vanish. Therefore, you should go away." * Ky: "Good will and malice amount to nothing. Someday you'll lose all of it anyway." * May: "The definition of love is meaningless. One day everything of worth and significance will be gone." * Faust: "It doesn't matter whether you show your face or not. When the end comes, all of you will abandon your dignity." * Potemkin: "Size has no meaning. It is only superficial difference." * Chipp: "Feeling pride in your sacrifices is pointless. Someday even those sacrifices will feel pointless." * Zato: "There's no meaning to the things one sees with their eyes. Someday you won't be able to understand the difference anyway." * Millia: "There's no meaning to memories. Just a simple reflex mechanism." * Axl: "Your existence will make things complicated. I'd like you to leave. Now." * Baiken: "" * Johnny: "" * Venom: "Nothing is as meaningless as trust. Once a mutual understanding is reached, its worth is zero." * Jam: "" * Dizzy: "" * Slayer: "Still not enough. The power of your heart is no different from the others." * I-No: "...? Are you a redundancy, or...?" * Sin: "...Did that hurt?" * Leo: "There is no point to keeping records. Soon there will be no one left to read them." * Elphelt: "...I am a more effective tool." * Bedman: "This has much more strength than I expected, and I've never heard of it. What is it?" * Jack-O': "" * Raven: "" * Haehyun: "" * Answer: "" Category:Quote list